Scarclaws Story: The beginning
by Saven15
Summary: This is the story of Scarclaw. It is also what happened before the prophecy from Starclan and So There is a much bigger threat then any cat in the forest could ever imagine. "The forest will red if you cannot stop the evil cats who wish to gain power." What will happen to the cats of the forest? Will Scarclaw hide? Or help?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my, Scarclaws, book. Leopardsong and I have come to the conclusion that this book is telling the story of what happened before Softpelt came to Fireclan and in a way, Bramblepelts story. But it goes from my cats P.O.V. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and R & R.**

**My name before Scarkit is Oakkit. Just so you know. ~ Scarclaw**

* * *

**Prologue**

Spottedpelt ran back to her den to get herbs. The yowls from the nursery getting fainter from the distance. Her apprentice Rockpaw, was taking care of Rockkit who had got brambles stuck in his fur.

"Ouch! That hurts" Rockkit whined.

"You're the one who wanted to play in the bramble bush." Rockpaw sneered through brambles and fur in her mouth. Spottedpelt grabbed the herbs she need and hurried back to the nursery. She pushed through the anxious cats that had crowded around the nursery.

"Will she be alright?" A tom asked as she passed.

"Yes she will Thornbelly." Spottedpelt mewed through clenched jaws. She squeezed into the nursery and padded over to Icetalon. She was panting. She had been kitting for just over an hour.

"The first kit is coming!" Wildflower meowed.

"Finally!" Icetalon snapped. Spottedpelt dropped the herbs and shooed Wildflower with her tail as she approached Icetalon. The first kit dropped out and Spottedpelt licked it rapidly until it started mewling then nudged it with her nose towards Icetalons belly to suckle.

Spottedpelt repeated this action three more times before Icetalon was finally finished kitting. "Three she-kits and a tom." She reported happily.

"They are beautiful." Wildflower whispered.

"Yes they are." Icetalon nudged the tom closer to her belly. "Can you send Bramblefang in please."

"Yes, I can." Spottedpelt exited the nursery and looked around the clearing. Bramblefang was pacing outside the warriors den with Redsky and Mossears. He noticed Spottedpelt the minute she started heading over.

"Is she alright? Can I see her? How are the kits?" Bramblefang sputtered.

"Go and see for yourself." Spottedpelt moved so he could head to the nursery. Right then Shadowstar appeared from his den and beckoned Spottedpelt with his tail. She walked towards him.

"How is Icetalon?" Shadowstar asked as Spottedpelt sat down beside him and wrapped her tail over her paws.

"Fine. Three she-kits and a tom." Spottedpelt reported.

"Lovely. We are very lucky to have you Spottedpelt. With everything that has happened this leaf-bare, Fireclan needs a great medicine cat like you." Shadowstar meowed and gave her a quick lick behind the ear.

"Thank you Shadowstar." Spottedpelt nodded. "I should go see how Rockpaw is fairing with Rockkit." She twitched her whiskers.

"Kit's these day's huh." Shadowstar shook his head.

"I agree." Spottedpelt mewed and headed back to the medicine den.

* * *

"Come on!" Oakkit chuffed her littermates, Bramblekits, ear. "We want to go outside the nursery!"

"Yeah! Come on. Icetalon won't let us leave without you!" Rainkit whined.

"But I want to sleep." Bramblekit rolled over and sat up.

"You can sleep later. Come on! Rockkit and Patchkit say it's huge!" Oakkit jumped in circles.

"We could get lost!" Bramblekit whimpered.

"Bramblekit is right. What do we do then?" Leopardkit scampered into their nest and hid behind a sleeping Icetalon.

"You won't get lost. It's not that big." Wildflower meowed as she squeezed through the entrance.

"Are you sure?" Leopardkit appeared on top of Icetalon, who grunted under her weight.

"Yes I am sure. Now get off Icetalon. She is trying to sleep." Wildflower came over and picked Leopardkit up by the scruff and put her on the floor of the nursery. "Go now. Rockkit and Patchkit are out there waiting for you." She nudged Bramblekit out of the nest.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Oakkit jumped towards the entrance and waited for her littermates. "Do you think we will see our father?"

"I am sure you will. He should be back by now." Wildflower meowed after her. The four kits scampered out of the nursery and blinked rapidly till their eye's adjusted to the brightness.

"Wow." Oakkit looked around amazed. The clearing was so big. "Where do we start?" She breathed.

"Well you could start by finding us." Rockkits voice scared her. Oakkit turned around to find Rockkit and Patchkit standing by the cave wall.

"What's back there?" Bramblekit asked.

"Oh, that's the dirt place." Patchkit replied. "Now come on. If we hurry, we might be able to see the apprentice's practicing battle moves!"

"Yeah!" Oakkit nudged Leopardkit. "Wouldn't that be cool?!" Leopardkit nodded and bounded off after Rockkit and Patchkit who were already leading the way. Babypaw and Mosspaw were outside the apprentice den practicing their hunting crouch.

"That looks easy!" Rainkit boasted and tried to copy Babypaw and Mosspaw.

"Good job. But you have to hold your tail still." Rockkit announced and place his paw gently on Rainkits tail to hold it still.

"Let me try!" Oakkit crouched down and held her tail as still as she could.

"Very good!" A deep voice praised her. Oakkit jumped up and turned around to see Shadowstar. "You will make a good warrior."

"I hope so. I hope they all do." Bramblefang appeared and sat down beside the clan leader.

"Bramblefang!" The four kits mewed and pounce at him. Oakkit licked her father's ear.

"Alright everyone, that's enough." Bramblefang twitched his whiskers and rolled over. Oakkit fell off his back and landed with a thud. "You are all getting so big! You were only born yesterday!"

"No we weren't!" Leopardkit protested.

"We are two moons old!" Oakkit pounced on Bramblefangs tail.

"No, you can't be." Bramblefang shook his head. Shadowstar purred with amusement.

"We only have three more moons before we are apprentices!" Rainkit puffed out his chest to look bigger. Bramblefang knocked the little tom over playfully.

"You will make fine apprentices when the time comes young kits." Shadowstar meowed.

"We will be better though." Rockkit crouched and stalked around. Patchkit nodded in agreement with her littermate.

"No you won't! We will be the best warrior's Fireclan has ever seen!" Bramblekit pounced on Rockkit even though the tom was much bigger than her.

"Yeah!" Oakkit jumped over to help her sister.

"Attack!" Rainkit yowled and charged over with Leopardkit on his heels. Patchkit pounced and baited at the younger kits.

"Shadowstar!" A yowl came from the entrance to the camp. Everyone looked up at the cat entering the camp.

"What is it Sandpool?" Shadowstar asked the she-cat.

"It's rouges! Ashstorm is holding them -" Sandpool started but was cut off by the sound of another cat bursting through the entrance tunnel. It was the deputy Ashstorm.

"I tried to hold them off as long as I could but they were too much." He huffed. "They are coming right now!"

"Bramblefang, Sandpool find some warrior's to protect the elders and queens."

"Yes Shadowstar." Bramblefang nodded and rushed to the warrior's den with Sandpool at his heels. Oakkit and the other kits had stopped playing and were looking at all the warrior's.

"Ashstorm, get these kit's back to the nursery." Shadowstar ordered.

"Oakkit! Bramblekit! Leopardkit! Rainkit!" Icetalon yowled, her voice shaking with fear.

"Rockkit! Patchkit!" Wildflower was next to Icetalon just as worried as her.

"Let's go kits." Ashstorm nudged Oakkit towards the nursery.

"No! I want to fight as well!" Oakkit protested.

"I am sure you do but you're still just a kit." Ashstorm nudged Oakkit again. "Don't make me pick you up by your scruff."

"I would like to see you try." Oakkit ran off towards the nursery. _I am just as strong as any other cat in Fireclan! _She thought to herself. As all the queens and kits were safely in the nursery two warrior's sat out front.

Oakkit could hear hisses and growls from inside. "I wonder if we are winning." She whispered to Rockkit.

"Of course we are mouse-brain!" Rockkit whispered back "Why wouldn't we be? We are the best Clan in the whole world!"

"I wanna go see!" Oakkit meowed.

"No you don't! You are staying here young lady!" Icetalon hissed.

"Watch me!" With that Oakkit ran as fast as she could through the nursery.

"Oakkit!" Icetalon yowled but it was too late. Oakkit had made it outside the nursery and was in the middle of the fight.

"Eeep!" Oakkit dodged as a big warrior was flung to the ground. She backed away and into another cat.

"Hey!" The orange tom spun around and glared at her. "Well look here boy's. Seems they sent us a kit as a snack." Oakkit shrunk back but then stood up as tall as she could.

"I am here to fight you! You're in Fireclan camp and you're not supposed to be!" She hissed and bared her teeth.

"I would like to see you try." The tom sneered. Oakkit got into the crouch she was practicing earlier. The tom's whiskers twitched with amusement. "I am so scared!"

"Oakkit!" Icetalons voice filled the clearing. Oakkit looked back at the nursery and the next thing she knew, she was flying through the air.

"Icetalon!" Oakkit screeched and landed with a thud on her side.

"Oakkit! Oakkit can you hear me?" Rockpaw nudged the kits body.

"Rock – Rockpaw?" Oakkit rasped. She tried to look up at the apprentice medicine cat but she was gone. Oakkit tried to get up but a paw held her down.

"You're not going to run are you?" The tom that she ran into earlier was looking down at her. "That cut on your nose would make a nice battle wound but I don't think I am going to let you live."

"Well you aren't going to kill her either!" Oakkit heard Bramblefang hiss then the paw that was holding her down was gone. Oakkit couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She let herself drift into a nice sleep.

* * *

**Here are the names and Clans of all the cats. Please excuse any and all spelling errors. **

_**Fireclan **_

Leader – **Shadowstar** – Black tom with amber eyes

Deputy – **Ashstorm** – Grey tom with various white spots

**Apprentice -** **Babypaw**

Medicine cat – **Spottedpelt** – White she- cat with golden spots

**Apprentice** **– Rockpaw**

Warriors 

**Thornbelly** – Dark brown-and-golden tom with thorn sharp claws

**Redsky** – Ginger tom with dark ginger chest

**Mossears** – Dark blue she-cat with white ears

**Sandpool** – Sandy brown she cat

**Bramblefang** – Bramble coloured tom with golden underbelly (Scarkits Father)

**Flamefire **– Ginger tom

**Tanglefur** – Golden she-cat with long tangled fur

**Hawkheart** – Bracken coloured tom

**Tigerpelt** – Ginger she-cat with darker stripes

**Apprentice – Mosspaw **

**Brightmask** – Pale white she-cat with brown around her eyes

**Wildtail** – Grey tom with a fuzzy tail

**Flamefur **- **Flame** orange she-cat with piercing yellow eyes

**Emberfang** –Mottled brown tom

Apprentices 

**Babypaw** – Black-and-white she-cat with sharp teeth

**Rockpaw** – Brown she-cat

**Mosspaw** – Dark blue tom with moss stained claws

Queens

**Wildflower** – Calico she- cat (Mother to Rockkit and Patchkit)

**Icetalon** – Brown she-cat (Mother to Scarkit, Bramblekit, Leopardkit and Rainkit)

**Silverflame **– Sliver she-cat

**Ashpetal** – Mottled brown she-cat (Oldest Queen)

Elders 

**Rosebriar **– White she-cat with rose coloured spots around her muzzle

**Ambershine **– Ginger she-cat with a shiny coat

**Bumblejaw **– Golden tom with a big jaw

_**Waterclan**_

Leader – **Streamstar **– Sliver-and-black she-cat

Deputy – **Mudclaw **– Huge brown tom

Medicine Cat – **Toadleap **– Black-and-brown she-cat

**Apprentice - Bluepaw**

Warriors

**Creekstorm **– Brown tom

**Lizardfeather **– Light brown tom with a fuzzy tail

**Apprentice - Mousepaw**

**Wetsplash** - Reddish brown she-cat

**Icewater **– Gray-blue tom

**Apprentice - Mudpaw**

**Marshfoot **– Brown tom with a black foot

**Mistberry **– Blue tom with white spots

**Apprentice - Brightpaw**

**Poolheart** – Black she-cat with a white heart on her shoulder

**Shimmerpool** – Sliver she-cat

**Snowpuddle **– White tom

**Loudpelt **– Orange-and-white tom

Apprentices 

**Bluepaw **– Blue-gray she-cat

**Brightpaw** – White she-cat

**Mousepaw** – Grey tom

**Mudpaw **– Dark brown tom

Queens

**Dawnflower** – Orange-and-white she-cat

**Fuzzyfur **– Fuzzy grey she-cat

**Rainstorm **– Blue-and-white she-cat

Elders

**Rainflower **– Black she-cat

**Mudfoot** – White tom with brown paws

**Swiftstream **– Brown she-cat

_**Airclan**_

Leader – **Blizzardstar **– Pure white tom

Deputy - **Grasswhisper **– A black she-cat who used to be a rouge and join the clan when she was young after being saved by Dovewing.

Medicine cat - **Dovewing **– Pretty amber she-cat.

Warriors

**Driftpool** – A beautiful gray-blue she-cat with wavy fur that makes it look like a pool of water

**Duckmask** – a black tom with a golden muzzle like a mask.

**Breezelight** – a white tom.

**Echoheart** – a pretty black she-cat with white socks

**Jaggedfang** – a brown tom with jagged broken fangs

**Lionfur** – a young she-cat with a pelt the colour of a lion, her sister is Ivyflower

**Ivyflower** – a young she-cat with ivy green eyes, her sister is Lionfur

**Leafeyes** – a tom with leaf green eyes and a curly brown pelt.

**Moleface** – a tom with a brown face and a white pelt.

Apprentices 

**Sneezepaw** – a blue gray tom who sneeze's regularly

**Pearpaw** – a brown she-cat. Sister of Redpaw and Mossypaw

**Redpaw** – a white she-cat with a red tail. Sister of Pearpaw and Mossypaw

**Mossypaw** – a white tom with green eyes. Only brother of Pearpaw and Redpaw

**Fuzzypaw** – an orange and white tom. He is very fuzzy.

Queens

**Moonflower** - a white she-cat. Mother of Frostkit, Olivekit, Morningkit and Milkkit

**Smalltail** – a small golden she-cat with the smallest tail in the clan. Expecting

Elders

**Silvermoon** - a small silver she-cat. Mother of Smalltail and Driftpool.

**Sweetmask** - a black and white she-cat. Mother of many lost warriors and Ivypool and Lionfur.

**Lostfoot** – a large brown tom who has a white foot and likes to wonder.

_**Earthclan**_

Leader – **Greenstar **– a large brown tom with brilliant green eyes. He was taken into the clan when he was a kit when his mother came to the clan and died there after asking them to take her kits in. Reednoses sister.

Deputy – **Nightwhisper** – a black she-cat.

Medicine Cat – **Raventail **– a black and red tom.

Warriors

**Reednose** – a black she-cat with a red muzzle. Greenstars sister.

**Shrewbrook** – a golden she-cat.

**Petalfrost** – Small brown she-cat.

**Oakmist** – a large golden tom.

**Wolfcloud** – a large gray tom.

**Rubbleears** – small black tom with brown ears. Vinepaws and Spottedpaws father.

Apprentices

**Vinepaw** – a small white she-cat with a black stripe down her side that looks like a vine. Spottedpaws sister.

**Spottedpaw** – a black tom with white spots. Vinepaws brother.

Queens

**Dustflower** – small dark brown she-cat. Mother of Tanglekit, Tinykit, Sorrelkit and Rabbitkit. Sister of Raventail, Oakmist and Petalfrost.

Elders

**Twigpoppy** – a small brown tom. Thrushdrop's brother

**Thrushdrop** – a large thrush coloured tom. Twigpoppys brother.

**Honeyflower** – a small golden she-cat, mother of Dustflower, Raventail, Oakmist and Petalfrost.

_Cat's outside of cats_

**Sun** - Orange tabby tom

**Midnight** - Completely black she-cat

**Mud** - Plain brown tom

**JJ** - Long haired golden she-cat (Mother to Jase and Ben)

**Jase** - Mottled brown tom

**Ben** - Long haired golden tom with tangled fur

**Brownie** - Brown she-cat that resembles Sliverflame (Mother to Mason)

**Mason** - Mottled brown tom

**Brownpelt** - Brown she-cat, former clan cat (Clan unknown, Mother to Brownie and Mud)

**Mudpuddle** - Brown tom with darker brown spots


	2. Chapter 2

Oakkit awoke in the medicine cat den. She slowly sat up in the moss nest and looked around. There wasn't a cat in sight. _How long have I been out? _She thought to herself.

"Finally. I thought you wouldn't ever wake up." Spottedpelt emerged from the linche that was covering up her den.

"How long have I been out?" Oakkit stretched and stepped out of the nest.

"Almost a whole day. You were sleeping like a rock." Spottedpelt leaned down and took a long look at Oakkit's face.

"What is it?" Oakkit leaned her head to the side.

"Your nose looks fine now. But that scar will be permanent." She mewed. "Does it hurt when I do this?" She swatted Oakkit's nose lightly.

"No. Just tickles." Oakkit licked her paw and swiped it across her nose to clean it. Just then both she-cats heard Shadowstar yowl from outside. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Let's go see." Spottedpelt lead Oakkit outside and sat down at the edge of the crowd of cats.

"Today Fireclan shall name to new apprentices." Shadowstar meowed from the top of ledge over his den before he jumped down and stood before Rockkit. Oakkit had forgotten that Rockkit and Patchkit where 3 moons older than her and her littermates. "Rockkit, until you earn your full warrior name, you shall be known as Rockpaw. Thronbelly, you have been a good mentor in the past and I hope you will pass on everything you know to Rockpaw." Shadowstar stepped aside to let Thronbelly touch noses with Rockpaw.

"Patchkit. Until you earn your full warrior name you shall be known as Patchpaw. Sandpool, you are a strong and noble warrior. I hope you teach Patchpaw everything I taught you." As Shadowstar finished Sandpool came and touched noses with Patchpaw.

"Rockpaw! Patchpaw!" The clan meowed the two new apprentice's names into the sky. Oakkit could see Wildflower looking at her kits with pride in her eyes.

"That will be you soon." Spottedpelts breath was hot on her ear.

"Spottedpelt." Oakkit looked up at her

"Yes?" Spottedpelt returned her gaze.

"Where is the other Rockpaw?" Oakkit asked. "Won't that get confusing?" It took Spottedpelt a minute to reply. She seemed to be staring up at the sky.

"She died protecting you from the rouges." Spottedpelt mewed quietly. Oakkit was taken aback.

"But she – she" Oakkit tried to speak but was lost to grief.

"It's okay. She wanted to go that way, protecting her clan." Spottedpelt wrapped her tail around the young kit. "She is with Starclan now."

"I didn't get to say good-bye or even thank you." Oakkit leaned against the medicine cat.

"She knows how grateful you are Oakkit." Spottedpelt gave her a nudge "Why don't you go congratulate your old den mates?"

"Good idea! I can show them my scar too!" Oakkit jumped up and ran off to show Rockpaw and Patchpaw her scar.

"Congratulations! Just wait till we become apprentices!" Leopardkit was bouncing around the two new apprentices.

"Hey! Congratulations Rockpaw and Patchpaw!" Oakkit stopped in front of them.

"Oakkit!" Her littermates screeched and pounced on her.

"I didn't think you would ever come out of the medicine den." Rockpaw meowed

"See my scar! I got it protecting the clan!" Oakkit boasted.

"More like trying to kill yourself. You could have got killed!" Bramblekit chuffed Oakkits ear.

"Yeah! Icetalon was really worried about you!" Leopardkit mewed.

"Not to mention Bramblefang! He almost died saving you!" Rainkit glared at Oakkit. Oakkit lowered her head and looked at the ground.

"I didn't know. I didn't think I would cause so much trouble." She meowed embarrassed.

"Oakkit?" The voice of Icetalon meowed. Oakkit looked up and spotted her mother walking towards her, Bramblefang at her side.

"I didn't think we would see you out here." Bramblefang leaned down and licked Oakkit between the ears. "We are so glad you are okay."

"Oh my! Look at that scar! Does it hurt?" Icetalon began to groom her. Oakkit ducked away as the two apprentices started to snicker.

"It's cool isn't it!? Maybe you should call me Scarkit instead!" Oakkit bounced around.

"It is not cool! You shouldn't have gotten that scar! If only you had listened." Icetalon flicked her tail annoyed.

"Calm down." Bramblefang placed his tail over Icetalons back "I think being named Scarkit would be an honor." He purred amused.

"It would! It would be great! And when I am a warrior I would get more scars defending my clan." Oakkit looked up at Bramblefang "And when I am an elder I can tell all the kits about how I got my scars!"

"Well that's if you live that long!" Bamblekit rolled her eyes.

"You might get yourself killed before that." Rainkit pawed at Oakkits tail.

"Hush now! Don't say that." Icetalon chuffed Bramblekit and Rainkit.

"I am just glad she is okay. Can Oakkit even change her name?" Leopardkit asked.

"If she wants to, I will gladly ask Shadowstar myself." Bramblefang purred.

"Ask me what?" Shadowstar strolled over and sat down beside Bramblefang. "Well look over here. Oakkit, that's a very impressive scar you have."

"I know! I am not even an apprentice yet!" Oakkit meowed

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me Bramblefang?" Shadowstar asked

"Why don't you ask him Oakkit?" Bramblefang nudged her. Shadowstar looked interested.

"Uh, Shadowstar. I uh, wanted to know if I could change my name." Oakkit stammered.

"Well depends. Icetalon, is that alright with you?" Shadowstar looked over at Icetalon. Icetalon looked at Oakkit who was shaking with excitement.

"Well I guess so. She probably won't stop talking about that scar." Icetalon shook her head.

"I bet I know what you want your new name to be." Shadowstar flicked his tail amused.

"Really!" Oakkit jumped up and down.

Shadowstar nodded and padded her nose lightly with his paw, "Scarkit. Am I right?"

"Wow! You are smart!" Oakkit mewed. "So can I change my name? Please? Please? Please?"

"Well, Icetalon said you could so, yes you can." Shadowstar meowed and leap onto the ledge. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come and gather around." As cats appeared around the clearing they looked around confused. The elders where mumbling to each other.

"We could hardly get down here the first time! How do they expect us to get down here a second time?" Bumblejaw whispered to Ambershine.

"Shush. You used to always love hearing the leaders talk." Ambershine flicked his nose.

"What's this all about?" Rosebrair rasped.

"I got a very special request from a cat today." Shadowstar started. Cats murmured around them. "Come here Oakkit." He beckoned with his tail. Oakkit felt as if her paws were frozen to the ground. Bramblefang nudged her forward. The other cats looked at her, and murmured some more.

"Oakkit has asked me herself if she could change her name." Shadowstar meowed.

"Why would she want her name changed?" Tanglefur meowed from the back of the crowd.

"Why don't you tell them Oakkit?" Shadowstar jumped down and sat beside Ashstorm. Oakkit took a minute to nod and turned to look at her clan. The clan looked around at each other as they all noticed the scar on Oakkit's nose.

"I want to change my name because I don't think Oakkit suits me very well anymore." Oakkit meowed as loud as she could so everyone could hear her.

"But you're brown like an oak tree. What could you possibly want your new name to be?" Brightmask mewed her question

"I think I know." Mossears purred.

"Don't we all?" Redsky ears flicked. The cats purred with amusement.

"Oakkit, we all know how enthusiastic you are about becoming a warrior." Shadowstar called the attention back to him "You even risked your life the other day before you were ready. Even though I should be punishing you," There were calls of agreement, "I am not. From this day on you shall be known as Scarkit." The clan called out her new name. Scarkit shook with excitement. Now she would be the best warrior in Fireclan and have a cool name!

* * *

Scarkit was playing outside with her littermates when a commotion outside the camp startled them. Tigerpelt and Mosspaw came into camp, followed by cats Scarkit had never seen before and Hawkheart.

"What's going on?" Tanglefur asked.

"Who are these cats?" Ashstorm appeared from inside the warrior's den. Tigerpelt walked over to Ashstorm and whispered something into his ear. Ashstorm nodded and ran off to Shadowstars den. Shadowstar appeared and walk calmly towards the strange cats.

"Hello. Welcome to Fireclan camp. May I ask who you are?" Shadowstar welcomed them and sat down.

"I am Shrimp and these are my kits." The older she-cat answered.

"I am leader of Fireclan, Shadowstar. Why are you on Fireclan territory?"

"We have nowhere to go. We are barely alive. I was only looking for somewhere to raise my kits." Shrimp replied. The fear scent coming of her and her kits was all Scarkit could smell.

"No need to be scared dear. You don't smell of another clan or of kittypet. Are you a loner?"

"I was living around twoleg nests but never with twolegs. I left when I realized I was having kits."

"Shadowstar. May I talk to you please?" Spottedpelt meowed from the medicine den.

"Is it important Spottedpelt?" Shadowstar called back. Spottedpelt just nodded. Shadowstar apologized for the interruption and headed for the medicine den. Scarkit was curious about what Spottedpelt needed to talk about.

"What do you think Spottedpelt needs to talk about?" Bramblekit asked. Leopardkit and Rainkit shrugged.

"I want to know more about the twoleg place." Leopardkit meowed.

"No you don't. Now get back here." Icetalon meowed from the nursery.

"But Icetalon! We are only talking." Rainkit whined.

"Now." Icetalons voice was serious. Scarkit and her littermates hung their heads and walked back to the nursery. They sat out front so they could still listen. They loners fear scent was strong but it subsided a bit. Shadowstar reappeared and walked back over the loners.

"I would like to offer you a chance to live here in Fireclan with us." He sat down and wrapped his tail neatly around his paws.

"Could we Shrimp?" The white tom with bracken coloured ears, tail and patch on his head asked.

"Shh Snowball." Shrimp flicked him with her tail.

"This is only a one time offer. I wouldn't want to send you back in the forest in your condition."

"How do you know we can trust them?!" Tigerpelt interrupted.

"Because I got a message from Starclan." Spottedpelt meowed from the front of medicine den. The clan murmured to each other and looked back at Shadowstar.

"I trust Spottedpelt. If she says Starclan gave her a message about these cats I believe her. So what is your choice Shrimp?" Shadowstar looked back a Shrimp.

"It would be my honor to join Fireclan." Shrimp nodded.

"I am glad. Well then can you please tell me your names?"

"This is Boots." Shrimp nudged an orange she-cat with darker stripes and a white chest and paws. "Greet the nice tom Boots."

"Uh, hi." Boots whispered looking at the ground. Her fear scent was stronger than her littermates and Scarkit felt sorry for her.

"This is Puss." Shrimp nudge the other she-cat. She looked like her sister Boots just without the white chest and paws and her stripes were a bit darker. She looked almost like a tiger.

"Hi Shadowstar. It's nice to meet you." Puss walked closer and nodded politely.

"And these two are Baby Shrimp and Snowball." Shrimp nudged forward the tom that looked like her and Snowball.

"Hello." Snowball nodded. Baby Shrimp nodded as well but said nothing.

"Alright. Seeing as the whole clan is here already no need to waste time. Shrimp please come forward with your kits." Shadowstar ordered. Shrimp looked at her kits and walked forward with them beside her. "From this day forward Shrimp, you shall be known as Stripetail." He placed his muzzle on top of her head and she gave his shoulder a lick.

Shadowstar moved over to Boots. "Until you earn your full warrior name, Boots, you shall be known as Quietpaw." Shadowstar looked around for a mentor. "Redsky, you are as strong and noble as your father was, please pass on your skills to Quietpaw." Redsky nodded, walked up and touched noses with Quietpaw.

Shadowstar walked before Puss. "Until you earn your full warrior name, Puss, you shall be known as Tigerpaw." Shadowstar looked around again. "Tanglefur, you are ready for an apprentice. You're knowledgeable and understand the warrior code, pass these down to Tigerpaw please." Tanglefur nodded and touched noses with Tigerpaw.

Scarkit was envious of these new comers. She couldn't wait to become an apprentice. _I will be the greatest apprentice any cat has ever seen! _She thought to herself.

"Until you earn your full warrior name, Snowball, you shall be known as Icepaw. Flamefire, you're noble and kind-heart. You have been a great mentor in the past, I hope you can handle this young tom." Shadowstar meowed. Flamefire touched noses with Icepaw.

Shadowstar moved over to Baby Shrimp at last. "Baby Shrimp, until you earn your full warrior name you will be known as Dustpaw. Mossears, you have had many apprentices in the past and they have all become great warriors. I hope you still have it in you."

"You bet your tail I do." Mossears replied and touched noses with Dustpaw. The clan called out the names of their new clan members. The mentors showed their new apprentices around camp. Spottedpelt had come over and was talking to Stripetail. Scarkit looked around and noticed that her littermates and Icetalon had gone back into the nursery. She wanted to meet these new cats. She walked over to Spottedpelt and Stripetail.

"Hello Stripetail. I am Scarkit, it is very nice to meet you." Scarkit meowed and looked up the two she-cats.

"Why hello there. I bet I know why you're called Scarkit." Stripetail purred. "You must be at least 5 moons old."

"No actually she is only 4 moons." Spottedpelt meowed and brushed Scarkits back with her tail.

"Spottedpelt, what did Starclan say about our new clan mates?" Scarkit mewed quietly.

"Would Starclan be the cats that sent me here?" Stripetail meowed.

"Starclan talked to you? Then they were right!" Spottedpelt jumped up.

"Isn't Starclan always right?" Scarkit asked. She looked from Spottedpelt to Stripetail. _The message must have been really important if Spottedpelt is this excited._ She thought to herself.

"Yes little kit, Starclan is always right. They just told me that Stripetail and her kits would come today. Stripetail is going to become my apprentice." Spottedpelt explained.

"Scarkit! There you are!" Icetalon meowed angrily.

"Sorry Icetalon. I just wanted to meet our new clan mates." Scarkit mewed.

"Well you can later, it's time to go back to the nursery and rest." Icetalon nudged her towards the nursery. "Welcome to Fireclan Stripetail. It is a pleasure to have you." Icetalon nodded respectfully to Stripetail.

"Thank you. You have a very beautiful kit." Stripetail meowed back.

"You should see the other three." Icetalon purred.

"The must be a handful, just like mine." Stripetail flicked her tail happily.

"Always causing trouble." Icetalon replied and guided Scarkit back to the nursery. They squeezed through the entrance and curled into their nest. Silverflame and Ashpetal were clearing out Wildflowers old nest. Since Rockkit and Patchkit had become 'paws, Wildflower had moved back into the warrior's den. Ashpetal was the oldest queen in Fireclan. She had given up her warrior duty's to become a fulltime queen. Sliverflame was a warrior but she spent all her time in the nursery that everyone called her a fulltime queen as well.

"I am going to miss it when all the kits are gone." Sliverflame meowed.

"I will to. But there will be more, there always is." Ashpetal purred.

"We are still here." Leopardkit mewed from the nest.

"Yeah, we can keep you company!" Rainkit hopped out of the nest and gave Ashpetal and Sliverflame a lick. Both queens purred.

"Thank you dear, but I think you should get some sleep first." Ashpetal guided Rainkit with her tail back to the nest. "After you can keep us company."

"Thank you Ashpetal." Icetalon purred and wrapped her tail around Scarkit and her littermates. Scarkit purred and cuddled closer to her mothers belly.

"I will miss your warmth when I become an apprentice Icetalon."She thought out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

It was leaf-fall and the past three moons were very eventful and filled with grief. Babypaw and Mosspaw were given their warrior names. They were now Babyfang and Mossclaw. Shadowstar had died in a battle against Waterclan along with Spottedpelt. Emberfangs two sons, Tangletalon and Bramblepelt, were brought to Fireclan. Ashpetal had died kitting along with her kits and Ashstorm became Ashstar.

"Scarpaw! Bramblepaw! Leopardpaw! Rainpaw!" The clan called out. Scarpaw was jumping with joy. Scarpaw was given Babyfang as a mentor.

"What do we get to do first Babyfang?" Scarpaw asked running in circles around Babyfang.

"Firstly, stop running." Babyfang put her paw out to stop Scarpaw. "Secondly, we are going to clean out the elders den."

"Really! But -" Scarpaw went to complain but Babyfang stopped her.

"It will teach you patience. Now let's go. I had to do the same thing." Babyfang meowed over her shoulder as she headed for the elder's den. Scarpaw sighed and ran to catch up. Wildtail and Hawkheart had moved to the elders den after the battle with Waterclan. Before that had happened Ambershine had past away.

"Congratulation's Scarpaw. You must be very happy to be a 'paw now." Bumblejaw rasped.

"Yes! I am!" Scarpaw walked over to Bumblejaws nest. "I am here to clean out your nests."

"That's alright. Mine is fine." Bumblejaw coughed out.

"Are you alright Bumblejaw? You should see Stripetail about that cough of yours." Babyfang meowed from by Rosebrairs nest.

"I have told him that moons ago. He is just too stubborn." Rosebrair meowed. "He is trying to look tough in front of the new elders."

"Am not. I may be old but I can beat those two in a heartbeat." Bumblejaw croaked. Scarpaw purred with amusement. Bumblejaw had been her favorite cat since she could walk to the elders den. He was full of great stories and always had an air about him that made her happy.

"I bet you could Bumblejaw. You were always a tough cat!" Scarpaw called from Hawkhearts nest.

"Not as tough as me." Wildtail mewed sitting beside Rosebrair. He had been blinded when a Waterclan cat had clawed as his face. The two toms started arguing as to who was tougher. Scarpaw had to agree with Bumblejaw though, Bumblejaw told her that he had gotten his warrior name when he scared off a badger all by himself when he was an apprentice.

* * *

"Today was the greatest day ever!" Leopardpaw boasted well sharing tongues with Rainpaw.

"Yeah it was! Mossclaw, Tigerpelt and Brightmask thought us how to climb trees!" Rainfur meowed.

"Wait until you learn how to hunt!" Icepaw meowed.

"And battle moves!" Tigerpaw added. Rockpaw, Patchpaw, Icepaw, Quietpaw, Tigerpaw and Dustpaw already had three moons of training done. Scarpaw hadn't even begun training yet. All she did was learn how to be patience.

"I am sure we will learn everything we need to know soon." Bramblepaw said through a bite of mouse. Scarpaw was so tried she finished off her mouse quickly and headed for her nest. It was her first night without Icetalon to keep her warm. Scarpaw curled into her nest and closed her eyes.

"Wake up Scarpaw. Time to train." Babyfang's voice interrupted Scarpaws dream.

"Coming." Scarpaw yawned and sat up to stretch. She padded out of the apprentice den and headed for the fresh-kill pile. The sun was just peeking up of the cave walls.

"Hurry up. Flamefur and Bramblepaw are waiting." Babyfang called from the entrance of the camp. Scarpaw grabbed a small mouse and scarfed it down, licking her chops as she headed for the entrance. She slid underneath and headed to where Flamefur, Babyfang and Bramblepaw were waiting.

"I was thinking we could do some hunting. See how well these young apprentice's stalk." Flamefur meowed to Babyfang.

"And in the process show Scarpaw around. I didn't get the chance yesterday." Babyfang mewed. Flamefur nodded and they headed off. The group of she-cats walked they reached a pine tree that lead into an open valley in the forest.

"This is the training valley." Bramblepaw meowed, "Hey look! There's Rockpaw!" she purred looking into the training valley.

"Stop mooning over him and let's get going! I want to see the whole territory!" Scarpaw nudged her sister.

"Okay, okay!" Bramblepaw nudged her back before taking one last look at Rockpaw and leaving. They continued on their way through the forest before coming to a rock face. Scarpaw looked up surprised. The rock face was huge.

"This is the border that keeps those Airclan cats out. One wrong move going up or down and a cat could be seriously injured or killed. So I don't ever want to hear about you going up there alone!" Babyfang hissed the last part.

"Yes Babyfang." Scarpaw nodded and looked back up at the rock face. "I wouldn't want to be the first that figured that out." She murmured to Bramblepaw.

"Yeah." Bramblepaw shook her fur at the thought. They padded on, then they came upon a clearing, down below Scarpaw could see clearly across the opening to the other side. The forest started again on the other side, the rock face continued on to the other side as well, and on one side there was a river.

"You know the cliff leads to Airclan. The forest on the other side leads to Earthclan and that river is the border to Waterclan." Flamefur meowed. "This is where the gatherings take place. Each tree stomp in the middle is for one of the four leaders." She flicked her tail towards the four tree stomps in the middle of the clearing.

"Wow. One day one of us might be sitting up there on Fireclans stomp!" Scarpaw bounced on her paws at the thought of sitting on the tree stomp.

"Maybe. If that's what Starclan wishes for us." Babyfang nodded. "We are almost done. Then we can go train."

"Yes! Training!" Scarpaw jumped up and race away.

"Wait up!" Bramblepaw called from behind her. Scarpaw looked behind her to see Babyfang, Flamefur and Bramblepaw hot on her tail. She came to stop as she heard the river. She look at the rushing water, it sparkled as the sun shone in the sky.

"You should know by now that this is the border between Waterclan and Fireclan." Babyfang meowed after taking a few deep breaths.

Scarpaw nodded; "Those swimming flea-bags better stay on that side of the river! Or I will shred them!" The other she-cats ears twitched with amusement.

"That's right!" Bramblepaw jumped up and pretended to swat at an invisible Waterclan warrior. The she-cats headed back towards the camp but took a detour around the cave.

"Where are we going?" Scarpaw looked up at her mentor.

"What do you smell?" Babyfang asked keeping her eye's peeled for something. Scarpaw stopped for a second and sniffed the air, only smelling the forest she open her mouth and drew in the scents over her scent glands. Something smelled familiar. Her eye's widened as she remembered.

"It smells like those cats that attacked cat when I was a kit! Are we near twoleg place?" Scarpaw asked looking around.

"Yes. This is the border where Tigerpelt, Mossclaw and Hawkheart found Stripetail and her kits." Flamefur nodded. She continued walking and Scarpaw followed. Soon she saw big buildings and fences. "Those are twoleg nests. I don't ever want to hear about any of you guys over here without a warrior. You remember what happened."


End file.
